One Last Fling
by NikixXx
Summary: Just some Scud.


She'd left one of them a text telling them that she was fine and just needed a little time to herself, but she knew her friends would be fully on her case the next time she saw them. Not that she could blame them. It's one thing to cut out on your friends on a night out, it's another to do it when it's your bachelorette party. But Natalie couldn't take anymore. The further on the night went on, the more she could feel the anxiety rising in her stomach. She'd taken one last look at her phone and bolted for for the door. She knew for at least a while, everyone else would be too drunk to notice she'd gone. She jumped into a cab waiting outside the bar and gave the driver the name of the club. It wasn't that far, but walking there by herself at this time on a Saturday night, really didn't appeal.

When she arrived she stood outside, looking up at the place. "What the fuck are you doing?" she repeated over and over to herself in her head, but it wasn't enough to stop her feet from moving towards the entrance. The doorman gave her a nod as he stepped out of the way to let her in. She felt nervous when he looked at her. Paranoid almost. Like she was trying to get in on a fake ID or something, even though that ship had long sailed. As she pushed open the door to the main room of the club, the thumping beat from the music almost blew her backwards and immediately she felt like a mouse in a room full of lions. "Sorry...sorry...excuse me...sorry..." she muttered politely as she made her way through the crowd, even though she was sure non of them had even noticed she was there. As the crowd started to thin at the edges she could finally see the bar in front of her. And there he was. Right where he said he would be.

He stood there, back to the bar, elbows proping him up from behind, casual as ever. Se didn't smile or speak when she moved to him, but neither did he. They just looked at each other for what seemed the longest moment of her life. Then that self assured grin worked it's way across his face, the very one that had hooked her in the first place. "That little fucker has a lot to answer for, she thought to herself."

"You changed your mind." he stated.

"Looks like it." she laughed nervously.

"I'm glad." with that he summoned the barman. Ordering them both a shot of Tequila. The guy didn't have chance to walk away before they downed them. "Again." he said. As the barman poured two more. "Again." this time she said it.

"Tell you what. You two just let me know when you're done." he said, as he put the bottle down in front of them and walked away. They seemed to move closer to each other with each shot, until eventually and even though the baggy clothes she could feel that rock hard body against her. Over his shoulder she noticed a coulple, vigorously making out on one of the couches in the corner, the guys hand had already moved well beyond the perimiter of the hem of the girls skirt and Natalie found herself biting down into to her bottom lip, her hand unconciously moved to the waist band of his jeans where she ran her fingers back and forth. He looked over his shoulder to see what had got her so interested, the smirked as he turned his head back to her.

"Dance with me."

"Huh?" she said, snapping back online.

C'mon." he took her hand and moved her in front of him, pushing her towards the dance floor. But she stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"Josh no! You know I can't dance. Actually neither can you, what are you..." he just smiled and spun her back around, pushing her through to the middle of the writhing crowd.

She felt hands on her hips, a second before they pulled her back and completely against him. She let out a sharp breath and covered his hands, that had now slipped and linked around her waist, with her own. Her head fell back on his shoulder and his came forward to nuzzle into the nape of her neck. She moved her hands up his arms then lifted her own to wrap around his neck, as his own hands shifted back down to her hips. Grabbing them firmly as he began to sway their bodies together slowly. He brushed his lips up over cheek and she turned her head to meet his mouth. Straight away she opened up to let his tongue slide in and explore. She moaned softly into his mouth as he pulled away and took one hand from her hip, and brought it to her shoulder, sliding the strap of her top down, he started again at the nape of her neck then made his way across her shoulder with his lips. Nipping and licking and sucking as he went. Natalie pressed her ass back into him, moving slow circles with her hips and making his already impressive hard on swell to and become even more sensative. His other hand disappered up that back of her top, drawing slow patterns with his fingers as he carried on his assult of her shoulder. By now she was about caring, sin fact, she couldn't even SEE caring form where she was at that moment. So with her inhabitions eveaporated she reach back and grasped him firmly through his jeans. He groaned, sinking his teeth fully into her shoulder, causing her to do the same. His hands shot back down to her hips as he spun her around to face him. He immediately crashed his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth the way he wanted to be thrusting...other things in the same motion. Natalie's grip on his shoulders grew tighter and tighter as if the action would keep every squeak and moan she was trying desperatly to keep in. Then, as if they'd come to some psychic mutual understaning, they both stopped and pulled away exactly the same time and looked at each other.

"My place?" he asked simply.

"Your place." she answered equally as simple.

They were through the club and in his truck in a blur. The journey back to his apartment was painful, with only the promise of being wrapped around a tree if they didn't at least try to keep their hands off of each other. At traffiic lights though, he couldn't help but pull her over to him for frantic kisses.

Once inside he shut and locked the door. When he turned, Natalie was ridding herself of her jacket, she gave him a smile that told him she'd leave the rest for him, then turned and headed to the bedroom. Before he had a chance to follow, he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out and looked at the name on the screen and let out an exsaperated sigh. Jordan, who yes, was one of his best friends, but he had also recently started hooking up with Abi. Natalie's best friend. Who up until about an hour ago she was on her bachelorette party with. So it didn't take a genius to work who the first person Abi had called when she realised that Nat had skipped out on them and he knew exactly what kind of shit storm he was going to be on the end of if he answerd it. He looked up and towards his bedroom and smiled. And as he walked towards it he threw his still vibrating phone onto the couch. They'd deal with the shit storm in the morning, right now, tonight was all that mattered.

And that last thought couldn't have been more positively affirmed a few seconds later, when he was suddenly stood stock still in the doorway as suddenly felt like a kid in the worlds biggest candy store.

She was as naked as she could be. Her chin rested on her fist. The smile on her face was one of complete innocense and it just made Scud that much harder. Her knees were bent and her ankles were crossed, adding to her little show of innocence. He said nothing as he made his way over to the bed. He sat on the edge, so he was just behind her and placed his large hand on her ass, quickly letting it snake it's way up her back and onto her shoulder where he pusher her hair aside.

Natalie bit gently into her bottom lip as she felt his mouth on the bare skin of her shoulder. They were soft at first but she was all too ready for the sudden sharp pain as his teeth sank into the same spot. Gentle touches were nice enough but it was the pain that really got her throbbing in all the right places and Josh knew exactly how far to take it until he could work her like a puppet.

Soon, his clothes were flying across the room, he was't at all bothered where they landed. He'd turned her so she was on her back but she fought him when he attempted to get on top. She pushed him so he sat back on his haunches and wrapped herself around him so she held onto him by her knees locking together behind him and her fingertips at his shoulders. Josh manoeuvred her hips so that he could easily slide into her.

'Damm I missed that!' he said, the words tumbling from his mouth.

'It missed you.' she shot back breathlessly.

There was no slow bulid up in their movements, this was out and out fucking, right from the off! The jarring movments soon had them making their involintarily up the bed, until they were teatering pretty much in the edge. As usual though, Josh didn't see this as a mere opportunity to try something new. He let her body fall back slowly. He saw the unsure expression on her face when she realised there was no bed beneath her back.

'It's ok.' he reasured her, beginning to move again, it quickly relaxed her. The friction of his hips soon putting her back where she didn't care if he took her on the bad or on the revolving washing line out in the garden.

By now she was only on the bed from her hips down, the rest of her hung off the end of the bed, her long hair brushing against the hard wood floor with the blood rushing quickly to her head but somehow it just worked to make everything feel that much clearer like she could feel everything just that little bit more.

Josh had a tight hold of her hips as his hips continued to plow into her. They'd only ended up in this position by accident but he was certainly going to remember it for the future! There was one downside to it though...if it could be called a downside. From this angle, Scud had a perfect view of himself, moving in and out of her, couple that with the sight of her breasts bouncing in an almost hypnotic fashion, he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on as long as he wanted to and when her walls began to spasm around him, he lost it like a teenage boy. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her back up into his lap and slammed her down on him a few more times until she was screaming her orgasm to bounce off the bedroom walls.

When he fell backwards onto his pillow, he pulled her along with him. They almost hadn't hit the matress when they heard her phone ringing loudly in the front room and immediately the tow of them fell in to giggles.

'You know who that is right?' he said, kissing her on the forehead.

'Yep and she's gonna be pissed. She's been planning this bachalorette party for months.'

'And I'm guessing you sneaking off to see me wasn't part of it?'

'You know what she's like. She still beileves in that the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding nonsence.'


End file.
